My pet
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Ivan want a new pet. Gilbert is some how sold to Ivan but wants nothing to do with him. Will it work out?
1. Ivan's new pet

My First Russia and Prussia story i hope you like it.

Ivan is becoming bored with his life and he decides he needs a pet for his entertainment. He is a very important businessman that deals with nuclear weapons. His last pet was part of the government and he almost got him in trouble but he dealt with the problem. He knows a man who has some good eye candy. Ivan was looking for some who is very cute but someone he could trust. Ivan has a day off and he plans to go Francis house to see if he could get a new pet.

Ivan walks to the door and rings the door bell. A very cute and young albino who looks annoy with something answers the door. "Hello is Francis here I need to talk to him." He asks him and grins at the young man because he enjoys the view.

"Hey Francis it is one of you freak friends who want to talk to you. And he is staring at me so come quick." The albino says and gives Ivan a death stare. Ivan laughs at him and moves his face near him. Ivan is about to kiss him but Francis comes.

"Bonjour Ivan long time no see. Are you here for another pet?" He questions the Russian knowing that he need some to fulfill his desire.

"Da the other one because the one you gave was working for the government. I had to rid of him but he is still alive don't worry." He informs his friend

"Non pas possible. I am sorry Ivan. I thought Alfred was some cute college student. Well I have Brit or a Canadian. But I can't lie I want to keep the Canadian." Francis tells him the options but Ivan didn't want either.

"Nyet I want the albino. He is very cute. I can see that he will be fun. Please Francis I want him." Ivan pleads with his friend.

"Sorry Ivan but he just one of my friends who does some work for me." He explains to the lustful Russian.

"Come on I will pay anything for him. He is my type of pet. Please Francis." Ivan request for the albino and wants him no matter what the cost.

Francis seems to be in lost in thought because he doesn't know what to do and he doesn't want to see his friend.

"Fine you can have him for half million. I want tomorrow. I warn you he is feisty and I would know. His name is Gilbert." Francis does the deal but he feels a little guilty but he knows that Ivan will take care of him.

"Thank you I will write a check. I will my sure he is taken care of. I owe you big time." Ivan is glad the he got the young man but he might be a bit of trouble.

"Hey Gilbert can you come down here." Francis yells from the bottom of the stairs. Ivan waits for his new pet.

"Yeah Francis what do you want?" Gilbert asks his friend and he obverse that the dude from the door was waiting for something.

"I found you home. But don't get mad at me because it is one of my good friends. Your Ivan's now. I am sorry Gilbert." Francis tells him and feels ashamed of what he did.

"What the hell no this has to be some kind of joke right! Francis talk to me! This man can't own me! I am not some whore you can sell Francis! Fuck you all." Gilbert is about to storm out of the room but Ivan grabs his arm. He pulls him closer and forces his lips on Gilbert.

He feels the colds lips on him and he wants to struggle but man cause him to have such pleasure.

" No stop get off me! You don't own me." He yells at Ivan. But he doesn't let go but he just smiles.

"Don't worry Gilbert I will take care of you." Ivan whispers his ear that causes him to melt. Gilbert seems to be mesmerized by the older man and has a desire to have sex with him. Ivan picks up the albino and takes him to the car. He did thrash about for a little but Ivan could deal with it.

"I am taking you to your new home. Sorry for picking you up Gilbert forgive me." Ivan tries to be kind to him

Gilbert doesn't even look at Ivan and he doesn't want to talk to him. He is trap with this man and no will help him. _I hate my life even more now. My brother kicks me out of the house; friend who is pimp sells me to some old dude who wants to have sex with me. Great all I need is a noose._

Ivan sees the albino is frustrated with Francis and he feels that he hate him. This is going to be a challenge for him. He hopes for the best.

They stop at a mansion and Gilbert relies that Ivan has a lot of money.

"Oh my God this is huge! I am going to live there!" Gilbert gets excited when he sees the house and wants to explore it.

"Yes but your living with me. Come inside I need to set some rules for you." Ivan enlightens him.

Gilbert ignores him and runs to the house as if he was a child. Ivan is going to enjoy his company in many different ways.

"Hello" Gilbert yells and then the whole house echoes. "Oh My God this the best house ever! I think I could deal with you in this house." Gilbert goes crazy in the house but is stop by a blond in glasses.

"Please go to Ivan now." He quietly says and walks away.

"Wait what? Who are you?" Gilbert asks but is very confused.

"Gilbert come to the lobby Now!" Ivan yells and hopes he will come before he finds him.

"I am coming!" He yells in responds. Gilbert is annoyed with this guy and doesn't want to be with him.

"Sit in my lap and I shall tell you the rules" Ivan commands him.

"No creep! I can sit on the floor." He act stubborn and Ivan will not tolerate this behavior.

"Now Gilbert do it. Please don't make me hurt you." Ivan becomes anger with the pet.

Gilbert stares but gives in because the man seems very pissed. He sits in Ivan's lap and feels warm from the body and his arms around him.

"Now Gilbert you're my new pet. I am our master you must do as I say. Also we will not talk about my work. If you try to leave I will know. I have people in the house who work for me. I have two sisters who come by. One wants to marry me and the other is scared of her boss. I am Ivan and I am thirty three. Your mine forever Gilbert." He kisses the younger man and touches him. Gilbert does…..

Yeah Cliff hanger sorry?

Ha ha ha yeah should i continue this?


	2. Night in Desire

Sorry for the late update. Well enjoy!

Gilbert began to struggle with Ivan and he was not pleased. "Stop Gilbert! This will be less painful if you don't struggle with me." He says in a husky tone to the young man.

"STOP touching me and I might be good. You Bastard ." He shouts.

Ivan will take this behavior lightly. He takes matters in his hands, nibbles on his neck and slowly takes off his pants.

"No ahh stop" Gilbert could help but moan when the Russian touches his lower body. He tries not to moan as Ivan hand touches his dick.

"Noo Ivan ahh" Gilbert tells him but he continues with his work.

" It is not Ivan to you! I am your master!" He states as he squeeze the cock.

"Master more!" Gilbert moans and tries to please him.

He touches the tip of the cock and strokes it. Gilberts moans and grabs on Ivan scarf. He turns to him and kisses him. Then he seems to stop struggling and enjoying himself. He bits Ivan's lip till he bleed and licks the blood. Ivan becomes very entertain by young man's violent motion. He smiles at him and pumps the cock faster. Gilbert moans and cums in his hand. He seems to be confused of the situation but his body feels all warm and wanting more from Ivan.

"Do you want more my pet?" Ivan asks the shaking albino. He didn't know what to do but he just nodes in responds. Gilbert faces him; he takes his and Gilbert's shirt off. "Such pale skin like snow. I just want to eat you." He growls and touches the sensitive skin. Then Ivan butterfly kisses his chest and get to the nipple and nibbles it. The albino reacts by grabs Ivan's hair and thrust his hips. He becomes eager for more. Ivan decides that is it time to fuck.

"Get on all four now." He whispers and pushes him off his lap. Gilbert would have started to complain but he wants to have sex now. He drops on all four with his in the air ass practically begging to be fuck. Ivan enjoys the view and get to work.

" Suck on this" He shoves his finger in his face. Gilbert lick and but as much salvia as possible. Ivan takes the fingers out of his mouth and slowly fingers in ass. He could feel the large fingers inside him. Then the third finger enters and he thrust them in and out. Gilbert groans in pain.

"Fuck! Just put it in already!" He yells at Ivan. He is not amused.

" Nyet you have to ask the right way pet!" Ivan commands him.

" Please master fuck me now all night!" He shouts and becomes annoyed.

Ivan smiles and slowly inserts his cock in the albino. He moans and pulls on the carpet to relive the pain.

"Please move …ahhh Master." He demands from Ivan. He thrust faster and harder inside of him. He hits his prostate and he moans. He feels the large cock hit that spot over and over. Ivan feels the tight ass squeeze his cock. One finally thrust and they both cam. "Oh my God Master!" He yells and drops on the floor.

"You did well today my pet. I must reward you." He gentle says to Gilbert. Ivan picks him up and takes him to his bathroom. He seems to stop struggling with him and holds on to him. They go into the shower which was big enough for a group of people. Ivan turns on the water till it is steam hot. He grabs some soap and scrubs his back. He very gentle and caring towards Gilbert. He is very shock with Ivan. He can feel the blush on his face and hopes that he doesn't see it. "Let me see your face my pet" as he turns his head towards him. Ivan sees that he is blushing. He tilts his head and kisses him gentle. He feels the soft lips and nibbles on the bottom one. Gilbert moans and wraps his body around Ivan. He invades his mouth to taste him, their tongues touch, and fight each other.

Gilbert bites Ivan tongue and they stop. They both out of breath but they want more. The hot water blast on them but they continue. Gilbert looks at Ivan body and notice all the scars and flaws; he also sees that he is tone and is hung like a horse. He mouth seems to water and he want to please him. He drops on his knees and licks the tip of the hard cock.

"Oh my pet." Ivan moans and pulls on the pale hair. He smiles and continues to lick the cock. He sucks the huge cock and Ivan pants. He thrust his cock in his mouth and feels like he about to explode.

"I am going to cum." He warns the lover. Then he cums in his mouth and he swallows all of it.

"Are you happy Master" Gilbert grins at Ivan.

" Da I am happy but now it is time for bed. I have work to do tomorrow. We can play later." He gets out of the shower and goes to bed. Gilbert follows him but he observes that Ivan sleeps naked.

"Umm can I have something to sleep in?" He asks and hopes that it would be fine with Ivan.

"Da take one of my shirt in that drawer." He points to one of the dresser in the room.

"Thanks" he says awkward and put on a light blue button up shirts. Ivan stares at him and sees how cute he looks in his clothes.

"Come to bed." He says in a rough voice and it seems to pull Gilbert closer to him. Gilbert climbs on top of the bed and on top of Ivan. He could see the lust in his eyes and he wants it to have sex. So he takes his cock and forces inside of him. He claws Ivan chest a whimper as the large cock is inside him. But then he thrust his hips back and forth. Ivan grabs the hips and slams harder inside.

"Ahhh Master touch me! Please!" Gilbert moans and Ivan grabs his hard cock and pumps it. He thrust faster as did Ivan's hand did on his cock. Ivan feels the asshole tightly on his cock and cums inside as Gilbert cums on his abdomen.

" Master!" Gilbert yells and falls on Ivan. He falls asleep and Ivan whispers "spokoĭnoĭ nochi." He wraps his hands around the albino and sleeps in peace.

Ivan leaves early for work and leaves a note for Gilbert

_Good morning my pet. I hope you slept well. I have left for work but I will be back later. I have an appointment for you! If you need any food ask Eduard or Raivis to make you something, Oh don't think of leaving because you will not success at all. Love you master. _

He kisses his head and leave the room. "Good morning. Eduard make sure my pet does not leave. Toris you're coming with me to work today. I will come later. If he tries to run call Berwald he knows what to do. Have a good day." Ivan gives the commands the servants and leave to work.

Gilbert wakes up confused and doesn't know where he is. "Where the fuck am I?" He yells and Raivis walks by the room. He looks in and sees that Ivan's new pet has woken up.

"You tell where I am?" He shouts at the petit blond boy.

"You're at Ivan's house. Please don't hurt me. I will do anything." He whimpers and seems like he is about to cry.

"Oh my God I am soo sorry. I kinda remember what happen. I slept with Ivan. I need to leave." He gets out of bed but forgets that he only has Ivan's shirt on.

"Oh you need clothes. I will get you some." The blond runs out and comes back with a pair of skinny jeans and a black tee shirt.

" Thanks" He waits for the kid to leave before he change. "Can you leave?" He asks and the kid looks at him and runs out.

He notices the paper and reads it. "An appointment for what?" He wonders to himself.

What is Ivan planning to do? Will Gilbert get his freedom back?

Russian in the chapter

spokoĭnoĭ nochi- good night


	3. A little torture never hurt anyone

i updated finally . sorry for the late up date.

Gilbert decides he needs to escape this hell before Ivan tries to kill him or something. He leaves the room and looks for an exit.

"Where would you be going sir?" A man with brown shoulder length asks him.

"I am leaving. I am not staying in this mad house! Ivan is a crazy motherfucker." He yells and tries to leave.

"I am sorry but that can't happen. Sorry Gilbert you must stay here. Ivan needs you." He explains and gets in Gilbert's way so that he couldn't leave.

"I am Toris head of the workers here and Ivan's pets. I say you can't leave. Would you like some food? Please just sit and eat. At five Ivan will come back and take you to your appointment." Toris lead him to the kitchen where he could have breakfast.

"Eduard please make the pet some food. I must find Raivis he must clean the room." Toris tells the blond man and leaves the room.

"Hey I saw you yesterday. So what's with him? It seems like he hates me." He asks and wants answers about this place.

"Well Toris was the first pet but Ivan kept him for some reason. Also I heard that Toris deals with the pets after Ivan is done with them. Oh never mind me. So eggs, bacon and pancakes good." Eduard says nervous, hoping Toris didn't hear him get Gilbert his breakfast.

Gilbert wants to find out more but the blond runs out and seems to be nervous all the time. He ate his food and explores the house which is massive but everywhere he went he could see Toris. Then five o'clock can around and Ivan is home.

"Privet anyone home? Gilbert we must go." Ivan shouts in the house and hope his pet is ready.

"Oh hey your home. So where are we going?" Gilbert asks but no responds Ivan is talking to Toris.

"Come on pet let's go." Ivan grabs his hand, leads him out the door and sees a black Mercedes.

"Sweet car! Can I drive?" Gilbert practically humps the car and Ivan stares at him.

"Nien Go sit please." Ivan commands and waits for his pet to calm down before driving.

"Gilbert relax please or I will have to punish you." He gives him a glare and Gilbert snaps out of it.

"Yes Ivan ... I meant Master." They sit in the car in silence but Ivan has his hand on Gilbert's leg. He feels the warm hand and finds it comforting but that may something bad is going to happened.

"We are here" Ivan stops at a tattoo parlor and Gilbert's body tenses up.

"Why are we here?" He feels very unsafe and wants to run. Ivan holds him and makes sure he doesn't run.

"Don't worry. I will be there. I just want some adjustment. It won't hurt much." Ivan holds him and kisses him head.

" What adjustments! I am fine!" Gilbert freaks out.

" Gilbert relax it will be fine. Please be quiet my pet or I will have to hurt you." Ivan grabs his ass and pushes him. They walk in and see a Hispanic man.

" Hola Antonio long time no see. Can you give my pet a piercing?" Ivan asks but knows it is a yes because no one can deny him.

"Of course amigo. This one is really cute. Where would you like it?" Antonio asks but quietly so Gilbert couldn't hear.

"Hey can someone tell what the hell is going on!" Gilbert yells and Ivan turns to him.

"Take your shirt off pet, sit in the seat and don't move." Ivan whispers and pushes him into the seat.

Antonio gets a needle and starts his work. Gilbert tires not to cry but it is painful. Ivan is holding his hand. Before he knew it he had a nipple pierce and Ivan seems to be happy with it.

"Thanks he looks so fuckable. Can I take him in your room?" Ivan asks his friend because he couldn't wait till they got home.

"Si Romano left don't worry about. But I would like a nice tip. Be gentle with the piercing" Antonio informs Ivan and he leaves about a thousand for him.

"I will try my best." Then Ivan picks Gilbert up and takes him to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" He whines but Ivan ignores him yet again.

Ivan forceful kisses him and rubs on the raw skin.

" Stop ahhh" Gilbert groans in pain.

He takes their clothes off and he doesn't feel like having sex on the bed but on the wall. He bites the nipple and plays with the ring around it. Gilbert moans when he knows he should stop his urges. Ivan touches the other nipple and sees that his lover is please. He moans louder and grinds against the Russian. He licks the pierce nipple and moves on to the neck. He had to mark what is his and bites his neck.

"Master stop teasing me please." He pants out wanting to get fucked now and warps his legs around Ivan.

"Da my pet as you please." He husky says in his ear. Ivan looks for some lube in the room and found some on the floor. He takes his chances and spreads on his fingers. He slowly inserts all three fingers.

"Ahhh Oh Master" Gilbert moans and scratches Ivan's back till it bleeds.

Ivan takes out his fingers and replaces with his hard cock. Gilbert is about to talk but he stopped by his lips. They kiss while Ivan thrust inside him. Their tongues entwined and Ivan thrust faster and harder. Gilbert pulls on Ivan's hair and moves his hips with his thrusts. He hits Gilbert's prostate and Ivan feels the clenches of Gilbert's ass. He thrust farther inside and cums inside.

"Almost there master… Master!" Gilbert shouts and cums all over Ivan.

"I am sorry Master." He leans to Ivan's chest and licks the cum off of him.

"Good pet now we must get home." Ivan gets dress as did Gilbert but he feels something is uneasy between them.

"Let's go home have some more things to go to you." Ivan grins and it seems he is leading Gilbert to his death. They walk out of the parlor and drive to the house. Ivan leads to the bed chamber. There was something different about. Gilbert looks around and sees different adults toys but there is a click noise.

"You are my prisoner for tonight." Ivan whispers and cuffs him to the bed.

"Noo Ivan Master." Gilbert begs

What will happen to Gilbert? Is Ivan really going to kill him? Who knows maybe?

Cliffhanger? Sorry? Come on they are so much fun! So anyone like it?


End file.
